Suppression
by TheBestHasYetToCome
Summary: After Ichigo's battle with Aizen, Ichigo becomes the most potent entity to have ever existed -assuming he didn't lose his powers-; thus, he can never return to the real world. However, every day for Ichigo is a predicament, as it is compulsory for him to retain all traces of his spiritual pressure; in order not to jeopardize the lives of others around him. How long can he last?
1. Chapter 1: Realisations

There he was. The love of her life. He was watching the sun set behind the horizon and it made her curious as to what he was thinking. She could see the outline of his impeccable shape which seemed to intertwine with the scenery as if he belonged with the breath taking view that was laid before her. A smile spread across her pretty features as she had traced his outline only too well before, every aspect of him she had covered yet she felt as if she had discovered nothing. Even though his back was turned, his features were as clear as day: His white, milky skin, dark brown compelling eyes, his soft , rosy lips; but most of all, his long, spiky orange hair that she loved to run her hands through and admire all day long. His Shihakusho clung to his muscular physique and blew subtlety in the fresh autumn breeze. His white haori was neatly spread-out over the grass, besides his feet as it cradled Zangetsu. He was seventeen, and at such an early age he was a captain. Just recently he had been recruited to the Gotei 13 ranks; after he had defeated Aizen. This was because he was too powerful to remain in the world of the living, being a 4th dimensional being, his immense spiritual pressure would kill the weak and fragile humans; even when it was suppressed. His condition is ambiguous; he is neither a hollow, nor a human, nor a soul reaper and he has even combined with his Zanpakuto. He is the only transcendent being to have ever existed. She let out a sigh, and whispered her lover's name into the abyss:

"Ichigo..."

It had taken her 5 human seconds to realise that he, in fact was already beside her, and she barely had the time to process this new information before he swept her up in his arms and held her in his embrace

_... Such... power_.

Even she, a captain of the Gotei 13 could not hope to comprehend the change of events around her. Overwhelmed by the magnitude of his competence, nausea crept in; she felt her legs start to numb, and her body turn to jelly as she slowly fell. She felt as though time itself had stopped, as she made a gradual descent towards the ground. Ichigo effortlessly caught her, and cradled her in his strong and protective arms; handling her like porcelain as though she would break with his touch.

"I'm sorry I startled you, it just appears that everything, time is all being played in slow motion. A second to you, feels like a lifetime to me."

With that, he planted a kiss on her forehead and brushed a hand over her face; caressing her features. With that signal, she moved in and brought his head to hers; capturing his lips. She felt their spirits connect and integrate with just that brief encounter, that she deepened the kiss: wanting to drink and bask in his warmth. Ichigo responded with just as much passion, whilst lapping-up her love and craving more. They both seemed to melt in that moment, and were reluctant to sever the bond in need for oxygen. Ichigo's arms snaked around her back, grasping her tightly, whilst simultaneously provoking Rukia to open her mouth in shock and pleasure. This allowed Ichigo entrance, and their tongues battled for dominance. It was at that moment, that their souls mingled and tied the knot. Once that had pursued, Ichigo momentarily lost control of his lock and key spiritual pressure, and he let it subconsciously leak out. It was only briefly, and yet it had such a significant impact. Significant would be an understatement to describe the magnitude of the impact it had- on Rukia especially.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

"The captain's meeting shall now be called to order!" Bellowed Genryusai Yamamoto; his voice caked with authority and an urgency to press on to the matters at hand, rather than to indulge in etiquette.

"As you are all by now I presume, are aware of the new addition to our ranks: Kurosaki Ichigo, captain of the newly formulated squad 14."

Head gestures were made as a silent consent and obligation, motioning for the head captain to proceed.

"However, given the situation at hand..." With that he signalled to the absence of the two captains: 14 and 9, which only provoked squabbling and whispering to pursue- but was cut short by a predominant cough. "We must delay the instillation ceremony, until further notice."

As if on cue; the large, brass double doors of the first division creaked open, to reveal a sombre and ashen- faced Ichigo. He had obviously seen better days, as bags and dark circles hung under his- seemingly vacant eyes. His shoulder-length hair was in a state of disarray, whilst his Shihakusho was crumpled and creased. His head was hung low as he muttered a few words of apology to his peers and the old man, before stalking to his designated post; situated between Kenpachi and Byakuya. The alignment of seven captains on either facets prompted their superior to converse- in order to break the tension and awkwardness that Ichigo had instilled. The head captain hesitated for a moment, before deciding that the debate about 'that incident' could wait until the end of the congregation- after studying the young prodigy's demeanour. Instead, Yamamoto decided to inform the captain's on various trifling issues- which he hoped would diffuse the dense atmosphere.

All captain's listened with keen intent, with the exception of Kenpachi who really couldn't care less about what the old man was rambling on about. Ichigo, on the other hand was stuck in a state of denial. All this captain's meeting was for him was an escape. Here, he could let his solitary thoughts overwhelm him and no one would bat an eyelash. As the recollections of yesterday's events washed over him, he couldn't help but let a silent tear slip from his control.

_He had hurt Rukia; it was him who has hospitalised her. How could he live with himself?_

There was no point dwelling on that realisation, what mattered now was Rukia's welfare and recuperation. She wasn't in critical condition; that was what Unohana has stated, but she hadn't regained consciousness ever since his Reiatsu had 'accidentally' slipped from his grasp. He _had _learned to control his Reiatsu, but when his emotions ran high, so did his spiritual energy and thus in turn his domination over it would weaken. He had, now he realised discarded his spiritual pressure with his battle against Aizen- but that was only in Bankai mode. As he mulled over the various ways of how he could resolve his predicament, he was oblivious to the sympathetic gazes he was receiving, as well as the concerned, analytical stares of his close friends.

Byakuya's attention was solely fixated on the senile man that was seated at the end of the hallway, but his interest declined, as gradually he began to perspire and with each passing second felt a growing constriction within his chest.

_What is... this pressure?_

He averted his eyes from the head captain temporarily and took a general scan of his surroundings; Captain's of the: 2nd, 7th, 10th and 12th squad were all keeled over and sweating profusely, whilst gasping for breath.

_What is happening?_

It was then that his questions were answered, as he spotted a dark blue aura radiating off the person besides him- Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya glanced in his direction and regarded his friend's appearance; tear- stained cheeks, clenched fists and eyes the colour of the aura that shrouded his body. The boy seemed to be engrossed in profound thought or in some sort of sub-conscious state and was staring absentmindedly into space.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Barked the captain commander.

Ichigo heard a faint voice and was brought back to reality with a thud. He finally came to his senses moments later, which dispersed the thick clad of spiritual energy as Ichigo fortified his suppression instinctively. As Ichigo absorbed his surroundings, his pupils dilated as he registered that four captain's were sprawled out across the glossed pine floor; breathing heavily. Then it hit home...


	3. Chapter 3: Resolve

All Ichigo could muster was a gape as acknowledgement dawned upon him. His emotions, once again had consumed him. Despite the extra vigilance and the mental oath that he swore on his soul, his valiant efforts were all in vain.

_At this rate..._

Ichigo didn't know how long it would be before he actually killed someone- not to mention his lover's condition.

Yamamoto, regardless of the lack of emotion he emitted, furrowed his brow at the scene that was enacted: _Four _captains had buckled under the slight discharge of the boys Reiatsu, and even he 'the great Genryusai Yamamoto' had felt apprehension grip his being at the recognition of the boys' spiritual signature. There was no doubt about it, the boy- already a divine entity that possessed unconceivable power still had much room for growth. In that respect he made a robust ally, yet simultaneously a loose cannon which could prove devastating if left alone. The conclusion: The boy, if unable to conceal his spiritual energy, would have to eradicate his soul sleep- meaning his life as a Soul reaper would be brought to a decisive close. After reconsidering, the head captain decided that the latter deemed a bit too melodramatic, so instead he would consult the 12th division captain to see if he could contrive some sort of device for the 14th captain.

_But first..._

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the captain of the 14th division, it seems that I underestimated the delicacy of your situation..." With the mentioning of 'your situation', Ichigo raised his head and looked at the captain commander point-blank.

_So he had known all along_

"Due to that act that I and your fellow captains have just witnessed, I am sure that they will agree with me that drastic action and desperate measures must be taken, to ensue nothing like this _ever_ happens again." Straining emphasis on 'ever', Ichigo gulped as he knew that it was next to impossible to promise the inevitable.

"As for your affiliation with the 9th squad captain, Rukia Kuchiki..." Just the mention of her name sparked quite a reaction out of Ichigo, as his whole body tensed whilst a short intake of breath hitched in his throat.

"I am issuing an injunction from you coming into close contact with her, until you have gained secure and satisfactory control over your Reiatsu- that is the final decision of the captain of squad 1."

Ichigo knew better than to speak out against the old man in protest, as he had grown accustomed to his stubborn attribute long ago. Besides, it was probably better for Rukia's sake. Yet, in the back of his mind a gnawing sensation told him otherwise...

"Speaking of Reiatsu discipline..." With that, Mayuri Kurotsuchi shakingly stood up and took a step out of procession. Eyeing Ichigo briefly with a regard of animosity, he averted his gaze back to the head captain.

"I believe that a sealing Kido must be devised to constrain the leakage of his spiritual energy. After conducting tests and much research, I have established that a spiritual suppressing eye patch, like that barbarian..." With that he pointed to Kenpachi, whom responded with a flicker of agitation... "Would prove ineffective with a 4th dimensional being."

"So what you're saying..." Interjected Unohana. "Is that someone will need to teach Ichigo Kurosaki Kido?" Solace embedded as always within her tone.

"Yes..." the 12th captain replied, voice smeared with jealousy towards his archrival. "Kido, as you all know is the foundation of spiritual energy manipulation; thus, will rebuke his Reiatsu if exercised frequently."

Before Urahara could intervene (who had been reinstated as the 5th division captain) Byakuya spoke up, with his mediocre icy tone: "I will take it upon my humble self to educate Kurosaki Ichigo in the arts of Kido."

"Then it has been decided!" Yamamoto pronounced defiantly, and with that, thrust his Zanpakuto concealed walking stick into the ground. "I now declare this captain's meeting to a nigh."

Systematically, the captain's began to file out of the first division barracks to their respectable position amongst their squad. All Ichigo could do was stand in his former stature and curse at how he let everything just idly pass by. Urahara on the other hand, steadily approached him and laid a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"If it's any consolation Ichigo, you're free to come and visit my barracks any time to have a chat and get things off your chest."

Ichigo could tell that the blonde haired man genuinely cared about his situation, as he had used his 'rare' tone of voice and was watching his expression with much empathy.

"Yeah... I suppose I will." Ichigo mused; this man always seemed to have a strange effect on him.

After one last reassuring look, Urahara embarked along with Yoruichi.

It was because of that considerate gesture, that Ichigo's mind was set. Already, within 10 minutes of the embargo that was warranted upon him, he would violate it and visit Rukia anyway. With that set ambition, he strolled out of the 1st division barracks with a new air of confidence and stepped into the sunshine- head held high. To his utmost surprise, someone was lurking in the shadows next to the brass doubled doors.

"You didn't honestly think that I would just let you run amok on your own accord now, did you? Especially with no one there to supervise you." With that, the figure sonidoed to Ichigo's side. Cold demeanour, pale white skin, messy black hair and green eyes with small slit- shaped pupils- it was none other than the 14th lieutenant- Ulquiorra Cifer.

* * *

**I know it's confusing, but bear with me; all will be revealed within the next chapter :D Also, sorry for the long wait IchixRuki fans; Rukia will return in the next chapter! **


End file.
